


【黑瓶】phone sex+DIY

by Lindyd



Category: The Graver Robbers’ Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原梗来自狐总的图：http://photo.weibo.com/1746010097/wbphotos/large/mid/3911064590448937/pid/6811fff1gw1ey6skci8f7j20do0jg40f</p>
            </blockquote>





	【黑瓶】phone sex+DIY

黑瞎子这次接的这一单生意，说起来是很容易的——不下斗、不算命，去给小九爷新开的赌场看一个月场子而已。说是看场子，他的辈分摆在那里，底下早有一把小喽啰巴巴儿等着给他端茶倒水当打手，他也不过是隔三差五走两圈、露个脸，偶尔兴致来了跟各路大佬们玩两把，一点面子不给留，也是小赢居多的，接生意接得像休假。

道上的筷子头都知道规矩，南瞎北哑要请从来只有一起请的道理，他们俩黏糊得就像彼此的影子，是极少分开行动的。所以黑瞎子来看场子的这一个月，还是黑瞎子跟张起灵第一次分开这么长时间。黑瞎子一走，剩下张起灵孤身一人，也不接下斗的活计了，干脆天天待在家里休息，顺便沾沾烟火气。

见不成面，两个人只好每天保持一通电话的频率联系。早就过了热恋期，实在没有那么多电话粥可煲，顶多每晚睡前互相通报一下当日行程，再由黑瞎子即兴发挥耍两句流氓。黑瞎子日日堕落夜夜笙歌尚有几句话可说，张起灵通报行程就极简单了。无非是去哪个早餐铺子吃了包子，菜市场开外挂利用二指神功和阿姨们抢新鲜胡萝卜，回家又学了哪几样哪几样菜。日日都差不多。黑瞎子听得美得不行，心里跟被猫爪子挠似的，简直归心似箭，每次挂电话之前都要极其咸湿地对着话筒么么么muamuamua啵啵啵啾啾啾亲得口水声四起。张起灵自然不搭理他。通常等黑瞎子心满意足地亲完话筒，对面早就响起忙音了。

 

一个月之后黑瞎子从赌场回家，没让张起灵去机场接他，自己闷不吭声就把车开到了楼底下，是想给张起灵一个惊喜的。那时候刚刚过夜里九点，他们卧室的灯光柔柔地亮着。

黑瞎子把车熄了火，坐在车里给张起灵打了一个电话。对方过了一阵子才接起来，张起灵的声音闷闷的，还听得到布料摩擦的声音。“喂？”

黑瞎子仔细听了听，笑着问道：“你在洗澡？”

“嗯，”张起灵随便套上一件帽衫外套，赤脚走出浴室，“刚洗完。”

眼睛不好的人，听力都比常人灵敏。黑瞎子将听筒音量放到最大，闭上眼睛仔细听电话那边的声音。浴室的玻璃推拉门被合上，张起灵潮湿的脚板踏上卧室的地板，或许是在淋浴间闷得厉害，他的吐息比平时重一点。他走了几步，停顿，听筒传来敲击桌面的声音，应该是把手机放到了床头柜上。

“喂？哑巴，在听吗？”黑瞎子问道。

他想象张起灵被热气蒸到自然发红的脸颊和皮肤，麒麟纹身盘亘在整个胸膛。热腾腾的水珠顺着发梢与小腿的线条慢慢淌下来，从浴室门口到床边留下一串逶迤水渍，在地板上汇聚出一小摊水汽。

“嗯。”张起灵答道，紧接着是抽屉被拉出来的声音。他开了免提。

黑瞎子闭着眼睛，继续想象卧室里的画面。床头柜的抽屉里有什么来着……张起灵在穿内裤。他通常只穿棉白色的三角裤，裹得胯下紧紧的，形状极明显，一些阴毛有时会从缝隙里探出来。黑瞎子舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

张起灵上半身或许披着什么衣服，下半身则什么都没有，两条腿笔直修长，套内裤时抬起一条，便一切春光都一览无余了。

黑瞎子觉得自己有些硬了。他忽然改变了主意。“哑巴，我这边已经结束了，我明天就往回走。”

张起灵穿完内裤，坐到床上。床垫发出轻响，床单布料摩擦。“好，把航班号发过来，我接你。”

黑瞎子不接话，只问他：“咱俩这么久没见了，你想不想我？”

每日例行犯病，张起灵不回答他。

黑瞎子笑了一声，自顾自压低声音，将嘴唇贴向听筒，充满暗示意味地继续说道：“我都憋着一个月没做了，可是想你想得紧……”他一只手灵活地解开皮带和扣子，将内裤边缘拉下去一点，半勃起的性器弹了出来。黑瞎子用手覆上性器，套弄了两下，声音温软而低沉：“你说说话，我不在的这一个月……你想不想我？”

张起灵：“……”

他当然也能听到黑瞎子这边皮带金属扣和裤子拉链被拉下的声音。一个月没做，不说还好，黑瞎子一提，他还真的也有些想了。他在床头翻了翻，找出耳机戴上，顿时黑瞎子沙哑的声音通过电流传进他的耳朵里。

“你在哪里？”张起灵克制着问道。

黑瞎子声音晦涩，带着笑意：“你放心，我在绝对安全的地方。不会有人听到的。”他轻轻吻了一下话筒，“你在床上对吗？把内裤脱了好不好？让我看看你，我想看看你。”

张起灵沉默了一会，最终对着耳麦用鼻音嗯了一声，慢慢褪下了内裤。

黑瞎子吸了一口气，几乎可以想象张起灵在他们那张大床上双腿大张下半身一丝不挂的样子。他兴奋起来，故意对着手机听筒发出极其撩人的喘息：“我不在的时候，你有没有自己弄过？”

张起灵抚慰自己的分身，显然也开始情动。他像是被黑瞎子低沉的声音蛊惑了一样，低声回道：“有……”

黑瞎子笑了起来，又亲了亲话筒，奖励一般：“怎么弄的，只用手吗？只用手就够了吗……你喜欢我怎么摸你，用指腹的茧子磨吗？我每次这么磨你，你都舒服得大腿打颤，是不是？”

张起灵闭起眼睛，后脑和臀死死抵住床板，胯部略微抬起来一些，把自己拉成一张绷紧的弓。他按照黑瞎子的说法，用指腹来回揉弄柔嫩的马眼，另一只手上下套弄硬挺的阴茎，却仍旧觉得不够，下意识喊起黑瞎子的名字：“嗯……瞎子……”

张起灵的声音通过电话传来，有些失真，比他平时的声音更低更哑一些。黑瞎子听得下腹一紧，仿佛浑身上下的血液全部冲着胯下去了。他加快套弄的速度，反复吻着话筒，他知道张起灵一定戴着耳机，唇瓣间水声阵阵，响在张起灵耳畔。黑瞎子低声哄骗着他：“床头有一瓶护手霜，拿过来。”

张起灵一下子明白他是什么意思，顿时有些犹豫。黑瞎子仿佛看到他的停顿，又开始细细密密地亲吻起话筒，如同吻着张起灵的耳廓。他的声音低得像念咒语，双唇近乎缠绵地厮磨着听筒，一遍一遍耐心地引诱张起灵：“听话，哑巴，把护手霜拿过来。我好想你，你不想我吗？我们一个月没见了，让我抱抱你……你乖乖的，乖乖的……听话，让我抱抱你……让我抱抱你……”

张起灵被耳朵里的声音撩得浑身发痒，像是有电流从四肢百骸窜过。他抓着床单的手紧了紧，最终破罐破摔一般捞过床头的护手霜，往手心挤了一大坨。黑瞎子听见护手霜的盖子“啪”地合上的声音，顿时呼吸急促起来，嘴角上翘，又在听筒落下一个吻：“你真棒。我要进去了，你放松一点，哑巴。”

张起灵任由黑瞎子催眠一般引导自己，一只手指在穴口慢慢打转，将护手霜涂了一圈，直到括约肌放松下来，才缓缓探进了自己的后穴。他第一次给自己扩张，静静停了一段时间，才适应柔软的肠肉绞紧自己的手指这种怪异的感觉。

黑瞎子仿佛知道一样，在他耳边低声笑起来：“怎么样，是不是觉得自己的屁股感觉很棒？我每次插进去它都吸得那么紧，里面又热又软，舒服死了……”

张起灵可能有点恼羞成怒，对着耳麦冷声说了一句“闭嘴”，黑瞎子笑得更厉害了。

他缓缓抽送着自己的手指，按摩有些紧绷的肠壁，变换角度寻找着那一点。过了一会，黑瞎子忽然听到张起灵一声有些变调的喘息，尾音似乎都在发抖。他知道张起灵是找对地方了。“这里吗？这样按你这里爽吗？想不想我再快一点？”

张起灵急促地呼吸着，头上开始冒出一点汗珠。他的性器硬得不行了，前端流出一些精水。他听着黑瞎子的指令，加快了抽送的速度。

“你痛不痛，我要加第二根手指了，你放松一些，别夹得那么紧。”黑瞎子声音喑哑地对着手机说道。

张起灵于是又往身下探进一根手指，两根并在一起快速抽送，每次都准确无误地摩擦过前列腺。黑瞎子听着他的吐息，仿佛带着情欲意味的热气直接拂在自己脸上。他快速套弄自己，想象着卧室里的大床上张起灵抽插后穴自慰的样子该有多好看，差点直接这么射出来。

两根手指的粗细跟黑瞎子的阴茎当然没法比。张起灵插了一会，便觉得体内空虚的感觉更明显了，尾椎一股酥酥麻麻的痒意折磨得他浑身发热，脚跟忍不住焦躁地摩擦着床单：“瞎子……”

“……嗯？”黑瞎子鼻音很重，气息也飘忽，马眼渗出的液体顺着茎身缓缓流下，手和阴毛上滑腻一片。

“进来吧……”张起灵仰起脖颈，喉结干渴地滚动了两下，一滴汗珠顺着侧颈的曲线滴落到床单上。

黑瞎子呼吸一滞，几乎死在他这三个字上。一骑红尘妃子笑，从此君王不早朝，这时候别说烽火戏一下诸侯，就是张起灵让他放火戏消防他也得义不容辞地放。他凝了凝神，低声对张起灵说：“左边床头柜第二层抽屉，去打开。”

张起灵爬起来去看床头柜，手机里传来床单窸窸窣窣的声音和抽屉被拉开的动静。抽屉里放着一根振动按摩棒。张起灵拿出来，将按摩棒抵向自己一张一翕的后穴。

黑瞎子亲了亲话筒：“我要进去了……”

张起灵一只手抱住大腿压起来，另一只手手腕施力，按摩棒便一寸一寸顶进他的体内。一种臌胀的满足感顿时代替了空虚，湿热的甬道紧紧包裹住按摩棒。他急促呼吸着，一点一点往里推，直到整个按摩棒进到了最深处，才按下开关，按摩棒立刻抵在前列腺震动起来。奇怪的饱胀撑满的感觉与前列腺被磨到的快感同时汹涌而来，顿时张起灵嘴边溢出一阵沙哑的喘息：“啊啊啊……啊啊……慢点……嗯……瞎子……慢点……”

黑瞎子快被他低沉喑哑的声音搞疯了，手中套弄自己的动作近乎粗暴，语无伦次地对张起灵说话：“你真棒……啊……看看你有多棒……你舒服吗，要不要我再插深一点？我再操深一点好不好？哑巴……哑巴……”

他一遍一遍地叫着张起灵的名字，简直不知道该如何表达自己的动情才好，最后在张起灵一下比一下短促的换气声中射了自己满手，居然比张起灵还快。

电话另一边，张起灵还在用按摩棒抽插自己，他胸膛的麒麟由于情欲的原因显得比平时更栩栩如生了，内裤挂在一只脚的脚踝，身上的衣服也被他自己磨蹭到了臂弯。黑瞎子趁他极度投入的空挡，快速整理好自己，捂着听筒锁了车，放低脚步声走进单元楼里。

张起灵还没完全失去理智，但也是在听到钥匙开防盗门的声音时才回过神来。他皱着眉，将后穴里嗡嗡振个不停的东西关掉拔出来。按摩棒刚被扔到一边，黑瞎子就推开卧室的门进来了。张起灵看着这个据说明天才会往回赶的人。他身上有风尘仆仆的味道，看样子是刚从小九爷那边赶回来的。然而张起灵同时也嗅到了他身上还未消散的情欲的味道，一股腥苦的麝香味道。他几乎一想就明白是怎么回事了。

这边张起灵在犹豫着究竟是把人拉过来先操完再说，还是该先跟他算算账。那边黑瞎子觉得自己鼻血都快哗哗涌出来了。张起灵还维持着一只手抱着大腿的动作，后穴由于先前的快感下意识地收缩着，里面白色的护手霜被他挤出来一些，看起来简直就跟射进去的精液一样。

他抬头看张起灵要冷不冷的脸，走上前去亲了亲对方的唇角。这回是切实的唇角了，而不是冰冷的手机听筒。触感温软，生机勃勃。黑瞎子覆上他的唇，狠狠加深了这个吻。唾液顺着两个人的下巴淌下来，他们不断变换角度舔舐对方的口腔，啃咬对方的唇瓣，直到尝到了血腥味，黑瞎子才收回嘴。张起灵抬起一只脚就要往上踹，黑瞎子眼疾手快捉住他的脚踝，在脚背落下一枚轻柔的吻。

“要生气等会再生，先做爱。我都快想死你了……”黑瞎子吮着张起灵的耳垂，一路湿漉漉地吻他颀长的脖颈和锁骨，他是真的想张起灵了，恨不得一口气把他全身都吻个遍，乳首和肚脐也不放过，他让张起灵自己叼住背心衣角，对着一侧胸口又舔又咬，手还不得闲地引导着张起灵的手指一起插进后穴里。两个人的手指在后穴互相交缠，将穴口撑得一丝褶皱都没有。护手霜和从阴茎流下来的体液顺着股缝濡湿一小片床单。黑瞎子将两边的乳首玩弄到又红又肿，才一直向下吮吻到柔嫩的腿根。他抬起张起灵的大腿，虎口卡住腿弯，埋首在张起灵的大腿内侧接连狠狠吮出好几个紫红的吻痕，又作怪地用牙咬住一丛阴毛，轻轻拽了拽，抬头望向被铺天盖地的情欲折磨得眼角发红的张起灵。

张起灵的脚踏在黑瞎子的背上上下磨蹭，性器硬得不行：“你快点……舔舔我……”

黑瞎子眨眨眼睛，舔了一下张起灵的大腿根：“我就在舔你呀。”

张起灵差点一个手刀把他劈晕过去。

黑瞎子笑了起来：“得得得，我不逗你了。这就让你爽。”

他蜻蜓点水一样吻了吻张起灵的阴茎，伸出舌尖舔弄马眼。阴茎由于他的刺激，不由自主地跳动了两下。黑瞎子笑着用侧脸蹭了蹭：“这么可爱。”

张起灵又打算抬脚踹人了。这回黑瞎子还是没给他机会。他快速捞过一个枕头垫到张起灵的屁股下面，抬高张起灵的腰，两只手指并拢插进了后穴，同时也将张起灵的性器含进了嘴里。张起灵狠狠抖了一下，浑身发软，眼中几乎快漫起雾气。

黑瞎子的手指频率极快地在他的敏感点上按压研磨，小心翼翼地收起牙齿给他口交，每一次都含得非常深，鼻尖几乎碰到张起灵的小腹。张起灵的阴茎算长得非常漂亮，没什么颜色，味道干净，大小刚刚好，勃起的时候会有一点点向上弯，好看又好用的那种。黑瞎子给他深喉，并不那么舒服，但抬头看张起灵双眼迷离，又觉得十分心甘情愿。张起灵感觉到自己的龟头顶着黑瞎子柔软的喉咙，黑瞎子很快被他插得双眼泛红。他觉得不舍得，想退出来一点。可黑瞎子按住他的大腿不让他动，后穴里的手指加到了三根，用力顶弄他开始痉挛的肠壁，两颊也紧紧吸住他的龟头，快速上下进出。一些精水和唾液从他的唇角不停溢出来，模样有些狼狈，张起灵却觉得这种狼狈性感极了。他伸出一只手替黑瞎子拂去嘴边的液体。黑瞎子抬头，对他弯了弯眉眼，用另一只空闲的手紧紧握住了张起灵的手，十根手指紧密交缠在一起。

张起灵很快便在黑瞎子的服务下浑身小幅度颤抖起来，包裹住他的柔软真空爽得他头皮发麻，仿佛一切意识都渐渐离他远去了。他的双腿不由自主地往内合拢。黑瞎子强硬地掰开他的腿按向两边，后穴里的手指感受到他的内壁开始有规律地痉挛，于是加快速度一下一下吞咽他的性器。张起灵浑身肌肉绷紧，整个人胸膛向上挺起来，喉咙里发出一声无意识的呜咽，肠道将黑瞎子的手指绞得更紧了。黑瞎子知道他要高潮，却并没有将嘴里的阴茎吐出来，反而用力一吸，直接将张起灵射出来的精液全数吞了下去。

 

高潮过后的张起灵有一阵的迷茫。他半阖双眼倚在床头，手指无意识地缠着黑瞎子的手指。黑瞎子揩去嘴边一些白浊，决定先服个软以求宽大处理。他可怜兮兮地捞着张起灵白净修长的手用额头蹭了蹭，撇着嘴撒娇：“小九爷那里可无聊了，真的，特别无聊！早知道这一单生意我就不接了！以后你去哪儿我去哪儿，好不好？”

张起灵从快感中回过神，垂眸冷眼看着床边装可怜卖萌的黑瞎子。

黑瞎子顶着一张老脸，面不红心不跳，纯真地眨了眨眼睛。眼睛有些红，是方才被张起灵捅喉咙捅狠了，像只巨型兔子一样。

张起灵想了想，果断朝他扑过去，三两下扒下了黑瞎子的夹克抽去皮带，将人压倒在床上：“……日后再说。”

憋了一个月，一炮怎么够。

 

 

END


End file.
